The present invention relates to a toy, more particularly to such toy having both balance concept-development and entertainment functions.
Nowadays, a variety of toys are in market. Usually, they can be divided into two categories, dynamic and static toys, such as remote control motor toys (dynamic toys) and dolls (static toys). No matter what kind of toys they are, one essential quality that they all must have is to attract children. However, conventional toys provide entertainment for the children but often lack concept developing function.